


Enamor

by portgasdanne



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portgasdanne/pseuds/portgasdanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was also days like this that Sanji tried his hardest to make them praise him. To make them love him, notice him, need him. SaNaZo OT3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enamor

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Enamor Me  
> Pairing: SanjixNamixZoro  
> Word Count: 459

It was days like this that Sanji felt out of the loop. It wasn't jealously of one of them—it was jealously of both of them. They had been together before him, he'd come along and joined their merry party and things had gone from there. He wasn't a man of many insecurities, or many fears—but when he did fear something it was a large factor in his life.

And he feared them ditching him.

Going off on their own, together, and leaving him behind. Growing tired of the third party and just getting rid of him to be a normal couple, cutting him off like unneeded fat to a piece of meat.

It was also days like this that Sanji tried his hardest to make them praise him. To make them love him, notice him, need him.

Bring Nami more, better, snacks and stop by to offer Zoro a cold alcoholic beverage after his work out. He'd cook something they loved for breakfast, lunch and dinner as well as give them larger portions. Let Zoro skip out on washing dishes. Tell Nami how nice her clothes looked. He'd do all these little things, and hope they noticed. That they appreciated him and that they needed him.

When it was time to sleep, Sanji would come in after cleaning the kitchen to find Zoro already curled up next to Nami—her head on his shoulder and his arm around her stomach. They'd both look so peaceful he'd linger in the door and wonder if perhaps, he should go back to his hammock. Like he hadn't done in months, and leave them alone—make excuses in the morning that he'd been to tired to make the trek to Nami's room.

And just as he'd be thinking these thoughts Zoro would open his eyes and ask him what he was doing standing in the door way. Nami would blink at him and they'd scoot apart allowing her to pat the now empty space between them.

He'd stare at them a bit surprised before shutting the door and toeing off his shoes. After he took off his dress shirt and folded it to the side, he'd crawl into bed next to them in his under shirt. Zoro would wrap his arm around his waist and Nami would cuddle into his side. They'd hold hands over his stomach and he'd lay there staring at the ceiling as their breath became a steady rhythm to him.

Then as Sanji started to fall asleep, he'd smile a bit and realize that he didn't need to try and woo them—that they loved him no matter what and he belonged there. His fears and doubts wouldn't die down, they'd just be quieted and that was more than enough for him.


End file.
